Il pleut sur mon coeur
by Licious
Summary: DMHG ! Lui Drago Malefoy le Sang Pur ? Poli avec Hermione Granger la fille de Moldus ? C'est pas normal tout ça ...
1. Chapter 1

Il pleut sur mon coeur.

Chapitre premier : Dernière rentrée.

(blablabla) pensées d'Hermione

_blablabla _pensées de Drago

-Mione! cria une voix derrière une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur miel.

La dénommée Mione se retourna et vit Ginny, sa meilleure amie , courir vers elle.

-Ginny, s'exclama Hermione. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Où sont Ron et Harry ?

-Oh, dit Ginny, ils sont déjà dans un compartiment. Mais dis-moi Hermione, quel est ton secret pour être aussi jolie ?

-Oh n'exagère pas Ginny! répondit Hermione d'une fausse modestie.

Elle était en effet devenue très belle. Une longue cascade de cheveux bouclés couleur miel tombait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux chocolat étaient mariés à la perfection avec son bronzage doré. Elle portait une jupe blanche un peu courte, ainsi qu'un joli débardeur noir avec des écritures dorées. De plus, elle affichait un sourire plein d'épanouissement.

-Comment vont tes parents ? reprit Hermione. Ils se remettent ?

La famille Weasley avait en effet connu un grand choc cet été. La guerre finale avait eut lieu, livrant une énorme bataille entre les deux camps. Harry avait tué Voldemort, Rogue avait montré sa vraie identité en tuant Bellatrix Lestrange et Malefoy avait assassiné son père, d'autres Mangemort avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire, soit en étant tués, soit en étant emprisonnés, le ministère avait cessé de s'associer aux Détraqueurs et les avait démis de leurs fonctions à la prison d'Azkaban. Pour en revenir aux Weasley, ils avaient perdu un être cher de leur famille, Charlie Weasley, tué par le Mangemort Rabastan.

Le visage de Ginny s'attrista soudain.

-Maman pleure toujours autant et Papa prend de plus en plus de jour de congés, dit-elle tristement.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, elle ne connaissait pas bien Charlie mais savait que Ginny y était fort attachée, elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Tu es au courant que j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef ? dit Hermione, affichant un sourire radieux.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es la plus brillante de l'école !

Hermione rougit et un long sifflement s'éleva, annonçant le départ imminent du train et elles montèrent dans le train puis se séparèrent car Hermione devait aller dans le wagon des Préfets-en-Chef, elle verrait donc Harry et Ron plus tard dans la journée.

Elle ouvrit le porte du compartiment avec un sourire radieux mais celui-ci s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçu son homologue masculin.

-Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ne la reconnaissant pas tout de suite, il fut d'abord subjugué par cette beauté et sa nature de Don Juan le fit parler :

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une si charmante créat... GRANGER ! s'exclama-t-il la reconnaissant enfin.

_Comment est-ce qu'un castor peut devenir aussi canon en un été ?_

(Mon Dieu aidez-moi il est trop craquant quand il est étonné ainsi)

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda méchamment Hermione.

-La même chose que toi il me semble, Granger !

Elle l'ignora, s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe à son nom. C'était l'écriture du professeur McGonagall qui lui expliquait ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, vous devrez faire une ronde une fois par semaine dans tout le château en compagnie de votre homologue masculin..._

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard en biais à Malefoy. (Ca aurait pu être tous les jours de la semaine , positivons)

_...Vous serez aussi chargée d'organiser les différents bals de l'année à savoir Halloween , Noël et Fin d'année en cherchant un thème à chaque fois par mois nous aurons une réunion tous les trois , c'est-à-dire vous , votre homologue et moi , pour discuter de l'atmosphère du château et chercher des solutions pour améliorer tout ça._

_En espérant une excellente coopération de votre part tout au long de cette année scolaire._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_PS : Vous aurez vos propres appartements, à partager avec votre homologue, bonne rentrée._

-QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Drago d'un ton las.

-Tu as lu ça ? Appartements en commun !

-Hein quoi ? s'affola Drago.

Il lut la fin de sa lettre et son teint devint livide.

-Il est absolument hors de question que je passe l'année avec toi Granger !

-Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Malefoy ! Il faut parler à McGonagall ! C'est impossible autrement ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Le reste du voyage, Hermione le passa dans le compartiment de Ron et Harry. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, elle alla trouver McGonagall pour parler des appartements mais la nouvelle directrice refusa catégoriquement que Hermione dorme dans la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione bougonna toute la soirée et ne fit même pas attention que le festin était terminé et que tout le monde se levait pour aller se coucher. Une voix la sortit de sa colère :

-Miss Granger, voulez-vous bien me suivre pour que je vous montre vos appartements, dit la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Drago les attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et les deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef suivirent la directrice en silence jusqu'à la tour Ouest du château.

-Ici se trouve vos appartements jeunes gens, j'espère que votre ancienne rivalité n'aura aucune répercussion sur votre travail. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Et la directrice s'en alla. Ils se trouvaient devant le tableau d'un centaure au pelage noir de jais, le tableau commença à leur parler :

-Vous devez choisir un mot de passe et ne pourrez plus le modifier durant l'année.

Drago ne la regarda même pas et choisit :

-Je choisis Malefoy !

Mais Hermione n'était pas du tout d'accord.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je choisis Passion ! dit-elle.

Drago s'impatienta :

-Ce n'est qu'un mot de passe soyons d'accord tous les deux ok ?

Hermione hocha la tête et supposa :

-Polynectar ?

-Va pour Polynectar, soupira Drago.

Et le centaure les laissa entrer dans une somptueuse pièce y avait deux fauteuils de velours beige et une chaleureuse cheminée remplie de bûches. De somptueux escaliers donnaient sur une salle de bain aux robinets et à la baignoire d'or et un deuxième escalier donnait sur deux chambres. L'une rouge et or pour la lionne, l'autre vert et argent pour le serpent. Ils montèrent se coucher sans aucune autre cérémonie qu'un silence pesant.

Hihi Voilà premier chapitre très court pour vous mettre en appétit :) Reviews pour vos avis svp


	2. Chapter 2

Voili voilou le 2ème chapitre En espèrant que ça vous plaira !

Chapitre deux : Lui , poli ? C'est une blague ?

Le lendemain matin , Hermione se réveilla dans un tas de couvertures , seul le bout de son nez dépassait.Brrr qu'est-ce qu'il fait froidElle se leva avec courage et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain.Elle enleva sa nuisette de couleur écru et se glissa sous la douche.L'eau chaude qui lui coulait dans le dos aurait dû la réveiller mais à la place de cela l'endormait encore plus.Jamais plus je n'essayerai de lire un livre de 1000 pages en une nuitElle sortit de la douche , enroula une serviette de bain autour de son corps rougit par la chaleur de l'eau et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.Avant qu'elle n'ait actionné la poignée , la porte s'ouvrit et un Malefoy aux petits yeux fatigués entra.

-Bonjour Granger , dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

( Est-ce que je rêve ou le méprisant Drago Malefoy vient de me dire bonjour?! )

-Salut Malefoy , répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie , elle mit le plus de temps possible pour refermer la porte , admirant le torse de Malefoy et ses fesses musclées qui se devinaient à travers son boxer.( Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu quand même ! Oh mon Dieu ! 'Mione reprends-toi tu parles de Malefoy n'oublie pas , ton ennemi de toujours ! ) Elle s'habilla machinalement puis descendit déjeuner dans la grande salle.Elle se dirigea vers Harry,Ginny et Ron.

-Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-'jour 'Mione , ca va et toi ? Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin , répondit Harry.

-Je suis simplement heureuse de revenir à Poudlard.

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de la grande salle , il venait d'entrer encadré de ses deux gorilles et de sa groupie.Cette année , il avait laissé tombé la tonne de gel qu'il mettait habituellement dans ses cheveux et ça lui donnait un air plus sauvage.( Et s'il me sautait sauvagement dessus ça ferait un beau tableau aussi non ? Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ! )Et elle se reconcentra sur son bol de céréales.

De son côté , Drago avait remarqué que son homologue féminin n'avait cessé de la fixer.Il avait aussi vu dans le miroir ce matin , qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour refermer la porte , admirant ainsi son corps d'Apollon._Oui mon corps d'Apollon , j'suis sacrément bien foutu quand même ! _Toujours aussi modeste notre Drago chéri ! _Elle a beaucoup changé durant l'été Granger...Je pourrais la qualifier d'humaine désormais , avant j'aurais plutôt opté pour un castor mais là , c'est mieux qu'une déesse ! Oulà Drago , on se calme c'est de Granger que tu parles , ton ennemie de toujours , la sale petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de castor ! _Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voix lassante de Pansy résonna dans ses oreilles.

-Oh mon Dragonichou !

-La ferme Pansy , tu pollues mon air avec tes surnoms ridicules !

Elle répliqua mais la cloche retentit à cet instant , annonçant le début des cours.Premier cours : Potions pendant 2 heures avec Slughorn , et les Gryffondors aussi , la poisse.La guerre n'avait pas complètement irradié l'hostilité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.Certes , ils se détestaient moins qu'avant , mais les Serpentads restaient persuadés qu'ils étaient supérieurs à tout et à tout le monde.Hermione essaya de rentrer dans la salle de classe en même temps que Pansy Parkinson et forcément ,il y eut collision.

-Oh sale sang de boubre tu sais pas regarder où tu vas ?!

-La ferme Pansy , répliqua Drago.Tu sais pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes dans ta misérable vie ?

Pansy et les autres furent tellement étonnés de la réplique de Drago qu'ils le regardèrent sans dire un mot et entrèrent dans la classe.Le cours se déroula tranquillement mais le regard de Drago était sans cesse attiré par une joie chevelure dorée appartenant à la Préfète-en-Chef.

Le cours de Potions passa lentement , très lentement.Une fois que la cloche retentit , Hermione rangea ses affaires lentement , avec calme.

-'Mione on se retrouve dans la grande salle à midi , lui dit Harry en s'en allant avec Ron.

Ils avaient cours de Divination , tandis qu'Hermione avait Arithmancie.Elle sortit de la classe et remonta jusqu'à la classe d'Arithmancie.Elle s'appretait à y entrer lorsque quelqu'un la tira par le bras et la colla contre le mur.

-Alors on ne me remercie pas Granger ?

-Malefoy ! Te remercier pour quoi ? répondit Hermione.

-Tu as la mémoire si courte , avant Potions...lui dit-il avec une lueur dans le regard qu'elle interpreta d'abord comme du désir ( Non Malefoy me désirer , c'est incensé , c'est de la malveillance voilà tout )

-Lache-moi Malefoy , rugit-elle.

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas remercier , dit-il en souriant. (Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça , je vais craquer , qu'il se recule sinon je ne saurais pas me retenir de l'embrasser)

-Ok Malefoy , merci.Maintenant lache-moi.

Il la lacha et le suivit à l'intérieur de la classe d'Arithmancie et alla s'asseoir derrière elle.Il passa tout le cours à la contempler. _Granger , pourquoi tu me fais cet effet là bon sang ?!_

La cloche sonna et Hermione se précipita dans la grande salle pour aller manger.Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron , étant bien consciente que Drago n'avait cessé de la regarder en Arithmancie.Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards. ( Il me regarde encore ! Mais j'ai quoi , une tache sur le nez ? ) Et elle se regarda dans une cuillère , non elle n'avait pas de tache sur le nez.Elle regarda une nouvelle fois vers Drago , il la fixait toujours. ( Malefoy arrête de me fixer comme ça ! ) Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées , il détourna la tête pour parler à Blaise Zabini.L'après-midi , ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid et Hermione ne doutait pas une seconde que Malefoy allait encore se moquer du demi-géant.C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit qu'il était le seul Serpentard à ne pas rire lorsque Hagrid trébucha et renversa le tonneau rempli de vers de terre que devait servir de nourriture aux veracrasses.

Le soir , Drago était en train de lire dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune quand Hermione entra , le couvre-feu était largement dépassé.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que l'on rentre Granger ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

-Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-il , presque avec colère.

-Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione. ( Non mais pour qui il se prend , pour mon père ? )

-Granger , je ne te laisse pas le choix.Soit tu me dis où tu as passé la moitié de la nuit , _oui bon j'exagère il n'est que 23h45 _, soit je vais dire à McGonagall que sa chouchoute se balade à des heures impossibles dans le château.

-Tu n'oserais pas , dit-elle avec un doute dans la voix.

-On parie ? répliqua Drago en s'avançant dangereusement vers la lionne.

-Ok ok , se résolut Hermione.Si tu veux tout savoir , j'étais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor , avec ... ( vite 'Mione trouve quelque chose ) ... mon petit ami , conclut-elle.

La jalousie passa comme un éclair dans les yeux d'acier du vert et argent.

-Ton petit ami ? Et puis-je savoir qui a cet immense honneur ? ragea Drago.

-C'est euh ... ( un nom 'Mione vite un nom ) ... Seamus Finnegan ! mentit-elle.

Voilààààà 2 ème chapitre , en espèrant que ça vous a plus , mercredi la suite normalement ou au plus tard le week-end prochain , bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre ! Je vous ai fait beaucoup attendre, désolée ... Bonne lecture !

o0.::.0o

Chapitre 3 : Il faut se souvenir de quand on a menti.

-Quoi ? Cet empoté est ton petit ami ? Eh bien tu me déçois Granger, tu te contentes de peu ... répliqua Drago en essayant de cacher la jalousie qui le rongeait.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué que Malefoy n'était pas content qu'elle ait un petit-ami. Enfin un petit-ami façon de parler, c'était plutôt une excuse, c'est évident qu'elle ne sortirais jamais avec Seamus mais bon ...

-Jaloux Monsieur Malefoy ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Moi, jaloux ? Non mais ça va pas Granger pour qui tu te prends ? Comme si j'allais être jaloux !

-Ok si tu le dis, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'en alla vers sa chambre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Drago la suivit en courant.

-Hé Granger, je suis pas jaloux hein ? C'est bien clair entre nous ? Va pas dire aux autres que je suis jaloux parce que je suis tout sauf jaloux ok ? Je suis pas jaloux Hermione, je suis pas jaloux !

Hermione s'arrêta si brutalement que Drago lui fonça dedans.

-Non mais tu peux prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes comme ça ! bouda Drago en se massant l'épaule droite.

-Répète un peu ce que t'as dit ? dit lentement Hermione.

-Quoi ? Que tu peux prévenir quand tu ... commença Drago.

-Non pas ça, avant. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ... s'étonna-t-elle. (Drago Malefoy m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Et en plus il est jaloux ! Oh la la je nage en plein rêve ! Euh en plein cauchemar plutôt ! Oui c'est ça, c'est un cauchemar ...)

-Non j'ai jamais dit Hermione ! protesta Drago.

-Là ! Tu viens de le dire encore ! s'exclama la lionne.

Drago ne sut que répondre. _C'est pas vrai mon vieux, voilà que tu perds tous tes moyens devant une fille, et une Gryffondore qui plus est ! Et tu l'as appelé par son prénom ! Et tu es ... jaloux ? Non c'est impossible ! Les Malefoy ne sont pas jaloux, ils sont possessifs oui mais pas jaloux ! C'est ça je suis possessif ! Mais elle ne m'appartient pas alors pourquoi je suis possessif ? Oh Drago va dormir t'es fatigué ..._

-Malefoy ! Malefoy ! MALEFOY ! hurla Hermione.

-Quoi ? demanda celui-ci en sursautant.

-Ca fait cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas ... s'expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah ... Euh bonne nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

-Hé une minute ! l'interpella la Gryffondore mais il avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui. (Il m'a appelé Hermione ! Deux fois ! J'en reviens pas j'en reviens pas ! Bon va dormir Mione il te monte à ma tête ce beau blond ... Ca ira mieux demain, demain tu te rappelleras que c'est censé être ton ennemi. Allais au dodo ! )

Et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Après avoir rêvé toute la nuit d'une chevelure dorée et d'un regard mielleux, Drago s'étira et regarda l'heure. 8h20 ! Bon sang les cours commencent dans 10 minutes ! Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit en trombe jusqu'à la classe de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un nouveau prof en plus. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés et le Serpentard dut donc se résigner à toquer à la porte. Une voix féminine l'invita à entrer.

-Ah Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis heureuse de constater que vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence. J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard pour votre retard, sauf si vous avez une bonne excuse, déclara l'enseignante avec un sourire narquois digne de Rogue.

Drago resta abasourdi, il venait de faire perdre 20 points à sa maison. Il ne trouva pas d'excuse et alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe.

-Bien, je disais donc avant que Monsieur Malefoy ne se permette de nous interrompre que je suis le Professeur Heyton et que je vous enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, dit la professeur Heyton.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra. C'était Harry Potter, on aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Apparement, Drago n'était pas le seul à s'être levé en retard.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Panne de réveil je suppose ? Allez donc vous asseoir, dit calmement le professeur.

Trop content de ne pas avoir perdu de points, Harry se glissa jusqu'au banc à côté de Ron. Drago, lui, fulminait contre la partialité du professeur. Tout au long du cours, le professeur Heyton posait des questions faciles aux Gryffondors et leur donnait des points. Tandis qu'elle posait des questions très difficiles aux Serpentards et se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Raillés et calomniés pendant six années par Rogue, les Gryffondors étaient trop contents de voir les Serpentards subir la même chose. Le professeur Heyton était ... un Rogue au féminin et pour Gryffondor ! On pouvait dire ça oui. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, les Serpentards étaient si soulagés qu'ils se précipitèrent dehors pour aller déjeuner.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago dirigea son regard vers la table des rouge et or. Ses yeux se portèrent directement sur la Préfète-en-Chef qui riait de bon coeur avec ses amis. _Ah qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est heureuse ! Saurais-je un jour la faire rire de la sorte ? _Le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise Zabini et remplit son assiette de purée et de petits-pois. Chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête, il ne voyait qu'elle. _Pourquoi sur les centaines de filles à Poudlard fallait-il que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi hante-t-elle mes nuits ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

-Hey Drago ! Drago ? T'es avec nous ? demanda Blaise en passant sa main devant les yeux de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ? dit le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je disais juste que tu as l'air d'en pincer pour la Granger ... s'aventura prudemment Zabini.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Drago. N'importe quoi ! Et puis de toute façon elle sort avec Finnigan.

-Ah ah intéressant, ajouta Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? On s'en fout des histoires de cul des Gryffis ! s'emporta Drago.

-Ce qui est intéressant mon cher Drago, c'est que Finnigan sorte avec Granger alors que ce matin je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasse Brown dans un couloir, dit le Serpentard d'un air mauvais.

-Tu veux dire qu'il s'en tape deux à la fois ? Intéressant comme tu dis. On va voir ce qu'en pense Granger, dit le blond avec amusement.

A la fin du cours de Sortilèges, Drago interpella Seamus.

-Hé Finnigan !

-Quoi Malefoy ? se méfia le Gryffondor.

-J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Lavande Brown et euh ... cette année j'ai décidé d'être sympa avec les Gryffis donc euh ... ce soir Granger et moi on sera pas là donc si tu veux tu peux utiliser notre salle commune enfin euh ... si t'as des projets. Elle est libre de 20h à 23h et elle se trouve derrière le tableau du centaure noir. Le mot de passe c'est Ploynectar voilà si ça te dis, termina Drago.

-Euh oui c'est gentil je passerai peut-être. Mais c'est sûr que vous ne serez pas là ? questionna Seamus.

_Oh oh tu veux être sûr que Granger ne te surprendra pas en train de la tromper hein !_

-Oui oui parole de Malefoy. A plus tard, dit Drago en s'en allant.

Ce soir-là vers 20h30, Drago et Hermione revenaient de leur ronde quotidienne. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portrait, la réaction d'Hermione ne fut pas comme Drago l'avait imaginé.

-Non mais vous faites quoi là ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? Vous avez une salle commune ou la salle sur demande je sais pas moi, mais pas MA salle commune bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle chasse un Seamus et une Lavande à moitié habillé tout en leur enlevant 10 points chacun. Quant à Drago, il la regardait avec étonnement.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en voyant que le blond la regardait intensivement.

-Ben t'es pas jalouse ? s'étonna Drago.

-Jalouse de ... ? commença Hermione avant de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'elle venait de commettre.

Elle se tapa le front et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Drago sur ses talons.

(Mon Dieu Hermione tu es une idiote ! Une bougre idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! )

-Hé Granger ! appela Drago à travers la porte. Tu ne sors pas avec Finnigan avoue ! Allais dis-moi où t'étais hier soir !

(Oh Hermione ! Toi qui n'oublie jamais rien comment as-tu fait pour oublier ce stupide mensonge ? Quelle idiote mais quelle triple idiote !)

Drago continua à appeler la Gryffondore pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir la porte.

-Ok je vais tout te dire, entre ... dit Hermione en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

o0.::.0o

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez ce que cache Hermione ! Et peut-être que dans le prochain chapitre on pourra parler du couple Dray/Mione ! A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit, milles excuses. Mais j'ai eu envie de continuer cette fanfic =) Alors voici le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture !

o0.::.0o

Chapitre 4 : Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre et eut envie de vomir. Un mur entier était dédié aux photos de ses amis de Gryffondor.

-Jolie déco Granger, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle ne releva pas et elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle avait l'air triste, Drago s'approcha.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la mettre dans un état pareil ?_se questionna-t-il intérieurement.

-Malefoy, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne, même Ron et Harry ne sont pas au courant…

-Parole de Malefoy.

-Très bien… Alors, il ne faudra pas me juger, mes parents n'avaient pas le choix, ils voulaient me protéger.

Malefoy la regardait silencieusement. Elle avait l'air de porter un lourd secret, assez lourd pour qu'elle n'ose pas en parler à ses idiots d'amis. Elle poursuivit :

-Je suis née le 19 septembre 1980 à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Soit un an avant la chute de Voldemort.

Il frémit lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom mais ne la coupa pas.

-Mes parents s'appellent… George et Nicole AVERY.

Là, il ne put s'empêcher de la couper.

-QUOI ? Avery le Mangemort ?

Elle baissa la tête et il put apercevoir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Mon père vouait une réelle adoration à Voldemort, mais ma mère n'était pas de son avis. Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, elle a prit peur. Elle avait peur que ses enfants connaissent la même vie qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas d'un sort aussi sinistre pour nous.

-Attends là, tu as dis « nous » ? Vous êtes plusieurs ?

Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage et poursuivit.

-Lorsque ma mère a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est sauvée et s'est réfugiée auprès de la seule personne près de qui Voldemort n'aurait jamais osé aller la chercher : Dumbledore. Elle lui dit qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Quelqu'un fut désigné pour être le gardien du sortilège Fidelitas pour que personne n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Après notre naissance, on a été adoptés. On ne nous a rien dit jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard. Là, Dumbledore nous a pris séparément dans son bureau et nous a tout expliqué. Il m'a dit qu'après l'accouchement, ma mère m'a mise en sécurité dans une gentille famille moldue en sachant très bien que Voldemort ne viendrait jamais me chercher là-bas. Quand elle est repartie auprès de mon père, il l'a tuée sans aucun remord. Il voulait être exemplaire aux yeux de son « maître ».

Elle prononça le dernier mot avec dégoût.

-Mais à ce moment-là, Dumbledore ne m'avait pas dit que j'avais un frère jumeau.

-Un frère ? Alors tu as un frère ici à Poudlard et c'est lui que tu vas voir en cachette tous les soirs ?

-Oui c'est lui. On ne peut pas se voir en public car il est à Serpentard, ça éveillerait les soupçons. Puisque mon frère, lui, n'a pas été adopté par une famille moldue.

-Mais qui est-ce ?

-C'est Théodore Nott.

-Quoi ? Toi ? Sœur avec ce con ?

-Il était obligé d'agir ainsi, sinon vous l'auriez rejeté. Mais il s'en veut. Chaque soir de sa vie il s'en veut.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il était placé à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor ?

-Il a pris de mon père, et moi j'ai pris de ma mère. Elle était à Serpentard étant jeune, mais c'est parce qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle disait juste ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Mais en grandissant, elle a vite compris que Serpentard ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à arborer un air hautain et suffisant comme vous le faites. Elle savait juste être elle-même.

Après la confession d'Hermione, Drago n'osa plus dire un mot. Il continua de l'observer pleurer en silence. Il avait envie d'aller la réconforter mais il n'osait pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras pour éclater en sanglots, il fut bien obligé de la réconforter.

…..

Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) Je vais poster la suite très bientôt si vous me la réclamez bien sûr.

X.o.X.o.


End file.
